Perfect Two
by ImperfectSinner
Summary: Sesshomaru would be a difficult person to put up with, even if he wasn't a demon, and now he's met his match: Inarie, a fellow demon, and one with the enfuriating characteristics that Sesshomaru hates, but soon comes to love. Will update regularly
1. Chapter 1

Inarie stretched, feeling her blood rush to comfort her tired muscles. She'd spent all of yesterday running from one village to the next. She couldn't fathom why all the villages were empty – absolutely no humans in sight. She hadn't even smelt a crummy little human for almost three days now. She shrugged it off though, deciding to save her thoughts for another time. The faint sound of water rushing made her senses go wild. It had been a while since she had a nice fresh water bath. She sighed aloud, what a relief. She sprinted across the open green pasture, stripping her clothes off right before jumping into the warm water. Her waist-long black hair covered her face as she popped up from the water, searching around to see where her black and red kimono had run off to. She spotted it hanging from a tall, Japanese dogwood. She couldn't help the sigh that escaped from deep in her chest at the sight. It was always annoying to have to deal with them, but she couldn't very well run around naked.

What seemed to be hours later, she was out of the pond, with her kimono back on her body, and her two slender swords at her waist. She smelled a human coming towards her and jumped up into the nearby tree as a means of not being seen. _Well it's about time, I was wondering when one would show up._ A little girl, in a yellow and orange kimono came into sight. A section of her hair was separated from her head and put into a little high pony tail.

"Cute," she snickered quietly, jumping down in front of the little girl. The girl jumped, putting her hand to her heart. Inarie looked into the little girl's big brown eyes, but only curiosity lingered there, no trace of fear in them anywhere.

"Oh, hello. I'm Rin, what's your name?" The little girl, Rin, grinned widely at her, taking a little bow.

"Girl, shouldn't you be with your mother and father?" Inarie asked her, in a calm voice. She couldn't help it, she had a tiny weakness when it came to kids, and this kid certainly didn't know how dangerous running around alone could be.

"I don't have one, but Lord Sesshomaru should be here any minute." The little girl danced around, going to the water and splashing some on her face. That name….it sounded so familiar. The little girl turned and pointed behind Inarie. She looked at Rin, confused for a moment, and turned to see a man – no, a demon standing there.

The wind began to blow strong, making his silky, silver hair fly freely. His golden eyes pierced her violet ones. His shoulder armor and daring look might intimidate most people, but it did little to affect Inarie.

"Rin, go," his voice rumbled from his chest. It was deeper than Inarie might have expected, but only added to his already attractive demeanor. The little girl ran from the pond, stealing a glance at him, and heading for the forest.

_So the little girl is with this demon… He sure doesn't like to talk much… Wait, I think I've heard of him… Sesshomaru…Sesshomaru… Oh. So, he's the famous 'Lord of the West'. I seriously hope he doesn't expect to call him Lord._

Inarie pushed her hair out of her face lightly, seeing that his face shared no expression. He was a tough one, that was for sure. She got ready to turn and walk away when he said something.

"What were you doing with Rin?" She stopped and turned her head so she could see his familiar silver hair in her peripheral vision. "Running around here alone is dangerous, you know."

She turned her head completely, finding his eyes looking into hers from a distance. She left her emotions blank and slowly disappeared from his sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Who knew that traveling alone could be so lonely? Inarie couldn't remember much of her life except the past year… But she swears that she has always been alone. Only recently has it hit her how much she would like to have someone along this journey with her. Then again, she didn't **know** anyone, so that isn't possible. As she circled around the stuffy mountain a picture of Sesshomaru's flowing hair popped into her mind. He had felt so familiar to her. _I wonder if we've ever met before…_ Considering she couldn't remember almost all of her life, it was very possible, yet highly unlikely. She tried to push the thoughts out of her head and focus on the task at hand. The mountain she had come across was huge and quite tall also. Inarie figured she could camp out around it for a while, and hope not to be noticed by any unwanted guests.

She made her way up the mountain when she heard a woman's voice. _Great, this isn't what I need right now._ There was no avoiding it, so she kept walking and hoped the woman would just ignore the fact that she was there. Then again, since when does any human come traveling up a mountain alone? When the girl finally came in sight she had four other companions with her. _What strange clothes she has… _The girl wore a short green skirt, with a long sleeved shirt, with a tie. Inarie looked around the group and spotted a demon that resembled the one she had ran into earlier, Sesshomaru, quite a bit. There was a monk, another woman, and a little…girl? Inarie kept her eyes in front of her and walked with the grace she had always tried so hard to keep.

"Hey, wait!" She heard the woman's voice call after her. It was young, and still full of innocence. There's always something about the voice that says a lot about a person's life. Inarie stopped walking and turned around to look at them. _Better make this short. _

"She looks a little frightening…" the young woman whispered to the demon. _Does she really think I can't hear her? _

"Hey! What are you doing here?" The demon asked, his heart starting to beat faster.

"You reek of Sesshomaru. Did he send you here?" He scrunched his nose at Sesshomaru's name and watched her. Inarie shook her head slightly, not understanding why he would think such foolish things.

"Inuyasha! Just because you have problems with your brother doesn't mean he would do such a thing. Leave her alone." Inarie was surprised that the human girl stood up to him with such confidence. She looked at the demon's yellow eyes that strongly resembled Sesshomaru's, and realized that he was merely a half-demon.

Inarie let out a deep breath, "Brother?" The girl looked at Inarie and nodded. Her eyes were beaming, and she admitted to herself that it was a bit annoying. Inuyasha shook his head, not seeming to like being called that very much. This group was a tad confusing to figure out.

"If you don't mind, I have somewhere to be," Inarie told them; maybe being alone wasn't such a bad thing after all if it meant avoiding people like this. Inuyasha let a growl escape from his throat, but his red clothes and bare feet only made him childlike and hardly intimidating.

"Sorry, but we can't let you go anywhere!" He yelled, placing his hand on his sheath, ready to draw his sword if need be. She cocked a barely noticeable smile and jumped away from them off the side of the mountain, landing safely on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

_He's Inu no Taisho's son. Of course that would mean that Sesshomaru is, also._

She had heard of the famous demon many times before and had heard many tales of his troublesome son. He was Lord of the Dogs, Sesshomaru was Lord of the West, and Inuyasha was…? She looked up to see him jumping off the side of the mountain, landing close to her. Getting tired of talking, the half-demon swung at her, missing terribly as she jumped back. Did he really have the audacity to attack a full demon and think he would survive? She jumped up to avoid another swing, pulling out her own swords and landing behind him.

"Inuyasha!" She heard the girl call out to him. What an insolent little girl. Inarie swung her blade, watching as the fire emanated from it, and pummeled Inuyasha to the ground. Inuyasha jumped up, getting ready to use his "famous" technique, when she heard a familiar deep voice.

"Inuyasha, stop," She kept her eyes on Inuyasha, recognizing the voice to be Sesshomaru's. Inuyasha stood up straighter and eyed his brother.

"Stay out of this, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping up to take a swing at Inarie. Lost in her own thoughts, Inarie didn't even see the blade as it slammed into her. She heard a loud growl as she sprung back up to her feet. Sesshomaru shoved Inuyasha back into the side of the mountain, rendering him unconscious. A moss-green two-headed demon landed next to her, carrying Rin, the little girl she'd met earlier. She seemed to always be somewhere near Sesshomaru. Why did he tolerate her though?

"Come on," Rin chirped, smiling brightly at her. The little girl offered her hand, and Inarie took it cautiously, not sure what to think of the whole scene. Inarie took a last look at Sesshomaru, trying to clear her mind, and hopped onto the demon as it took off into flight.

"Where are we going, Rin?" Inarie asked her, not recognizing their surroundings very well. It was a meadow of purple flowers. They were truly beautiful, even from a distance. There was a tugging feeling in the back of her head that she should remember this place, but whatever it was refused to come to her.

The two-headed demon landed in the meadow with a quick swift motion. Rin hopped off and patted the demon's back, smiling at the nudge she received from it_. How is it that this girl seems to be unafraid of any demon, yet she's merely a human?_

"Lord Sesshomaru said you would remember it," Rin informed her, spreading her arms out and taking off in a slow run.

Inarie couldn't help the smile that spread across her face at the innocence of the little girl. She couldn't remember a time when her life was ever like that. She had spent her childhood afraid, always on the run. She remembered her mother's arms embracing her as she whispered sweet nothings in her ear. Inarie had been attacked by a demon that day when she was out picking flowers, but came running home shortly after.

That was the last time she could remember shedding tears or feeling completely innocent. Her thoughts of the past were interrupted by the hushed sound of footsteps behind her. She heard Rin stop running, the little girl's heartbeat racing a bit faster. She knew who it was, and after their last encounter, she knew the silence could last for eternity.

"Why did you do that? You don't even know me…" Inarie whispered low enough to not be heard by Rin. She had her head down, and the emotion in her voice was undetectable, though it had always been that way from the moment when…

"You don't remember?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice echoing through her head. Maybe it was just her imagination, but she could have sworn she heard the slightest bit of disappointment in his words.


End file.
